


For Better (For Worse)

by meanwhile



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Single Parent Derek, Single Parent Stiles, UST, child!Lydia, child!scott, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanwhile/pseuds/meanwhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Чувак, - хмыкнул Стайлз, пока Дерек, устало улыбаясь, поднимался с колена. – Тебе не кажется, что это всё как-то быстро? Ну, то есть, я хочу сказать… Мы ведь даже <em>не встречаемся</em>.</p><p><em>А могли бы</em>, подумал Дерек.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Better (For Worse)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For Better (For Worse)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511903) by [giantteenwolforgy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantteenwolforgy/pseuds/giantteenwolforgy). 
  * A translation of [For Better (For Worse)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511903) by [giantteenwolforgy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantteenwolforgy/pseuds/giantteenwolforgy). 



\- _Стайлз…_ \- повторил Дерек, морщась от того, что его колено еще больше погрузилось в мокрую траву. Он в нетерпении помахал кольцом в воздухе. – Так, что ты скажешь? Не окажешь ли мне честь…

\- _И мне_! – звонко подсказала Лидия позади него.

Дерек вздохнул, но поправился:

\- Не окажешь ли честь мне и _Лидии_ … - он кинул быстрый взгляд на свою дочь. – И не выйдешь за нас?

Стайлз выглядел так, словно был в трех секундах от того, чтобы громко рассмеяться и порушить все мечты Лидии, но предупреждающий взгляд Дерека его вразумил и заставил громко объявить:

\- Конечно, я выйду за вас обоих!

Лидия и Скотт, прежде чем сорваться в радостные возгласы (а точнее, в оглушительно пронзительные крики, распугав стаю птиц с соседнего дерева), на краткий миг застыли, а затем умчались в сторону качелей, слишком возбужденные, чтобы спокойно стоять на месте.

\- Чувак, - хмыкнул Стайлз, пока Дерек, устало улыбаясь, поднимался с колена. – Тебе не кажется, что это всё как-то быстро? Ну, то есть, я хочу сказать… Мы ведь даже _не встречаемся_.

 _Но могли бы_ , хотел сказать Дерек, а вслух произнес:

\- Ага, ну, прости. Ты… Ты вообще-то можешь не одевать кольцо…. Стайлз, подожди. Ты его потом еще не снимешь.

Стайлз уверенным движением надел кольцо и вскинул голову, выдавая преувеличенно драматический вздох, покачнувшись в сторону Дерека. Тот автоматически вытянул руку, не давая Стайлзу упасть, скашивая глаза и смотря ему прямо в лицо.

\- Ты так пытаешься сказать, что на самом деле _не хотел_ на мне жениться? – спросил Стайлз, театрально шмыгая носом.

Дерек закатил глаза.

\- Предложение было _фальшивкой_? Всё, мое сердце разбито! – продолжал ломать комедию Стайлз.

\- Заткнись, - добродушно фыркнул Дерек. – Ты знал.

\- Наверно, я забыл, - ответил Стайлз.

\- Я написал тебе _утром_ про наш план.

\- Ты написал _«Лидия хочет, чтобы я на тебе женился. Если откажешься – я тебя убью»_. И я как-то совсем не ожидал полную церемонию с предложением, - остановился Стайлз, смешно наморщив нос. – И точно не думаю, что пластиковое кольцо из набора Спящей красавицы надо принимать под угрозой _смерти_. 

\- Лидии нужно было, чтобы что-нибудь подходило к ее платью, которое надевают обычно девочки, держащие букет во время свадебной церемонии, - терпеливо проговорил Дерек, с содроганием вспоминая, на каком количестве ужасающе-розовых оборок его дочь настаивала с утра. – И мои угрозы были ненастоящие, я знал, что ты согласишься.

\- Да неужели? – изогнул одну бровь Стайлз.

\- Я тебе _нравлюсь_!

Дерек предполагал, что сказал это в шутливой форме, но почему-то довольная улыбка Стайлза чуть погасла в солнечном свете, и тот снова вернулся к рассматриванию кольца.

\- Ну, в какой-то степени так и есть, - тихо сказал Стайлз через мгновение, и Дерек даже затаил дыхание.

\- Осторожнее! – покраснев, он невпопад выкрикнул в сторону Лидии, отвернувшись от Стайлза, отчаянно пытаясь отвлечься от заполошного стука своего сердца.

Лидия тем временем спокойно стояла рядом со Скоттом и смотрела, как он выкапывает яму, так что Стайлз громко фыркнул, словно понимая, что на самом деле Дерек пытался сделать.

\- Заткнись, - повторил Дерек.

\- Тебя запугала и вынудила сделать предложение шестилетка, - сказал Стайлз, мягко ткнув локтем Дерека в ребро. - Даже не думай, что я когда-нибудь заткнусь.

\- _Поэтому_ я и не хочу на тебе жениться, - невозмутимо заметил Дерек, усмехаясь краем губ.

Стайлз открыл рот, в притворной обиде надув нижнюю губу:

\- Ты такой засранец, - без особого раздражения бросил он, на что Дерек широко улыбнулся. 

***

Они отправились перекусить, когда дети утомились играть на улице.

Дерек даже не заметил, что Стайлз не снял кольцо, до тех пор, пока к ним не подошла поздороваться Кира, и он не попытался произвести на нее впечатление безделушкой Лидии.

Дерек сделал попытку стукнуть его ногой под столом (потому что вообще-то план был в том, чтобы унять Лидию, а потом дать ей _забыть_ ), но Стайлз зажал ногу Дерека своими ногами и просто подмигнул.

Что?

И это не взволновало его, разумеется, _нет_.

Поэтому Дерек и не слышал, как взволнованный Скотт чуть не свалился с дивана, когда Кира предложила им принести бесплатные молочные коктейли, чтобы «отпраздновать», так как был очень занят тем, что старался освободить свою ногу из захвата Стайлза.

\- Сахар им вреден, - пропыхтел Дерек, понимая, что в ближайшее время про освобождение ноги придется забыть.

И конечно, Стайлз его попросту проигнорировал, спросив у Лидии ее любимый вкус коктейля.

Дерек тоскливо подумал, что Стайлз просто ужасно влияет на его дочь.

Когда им принесли заказ, Стайлз выпустил его ногу на свободу, но Дерек и не подумал отставить ее подальше. Это было глупо, он _знал_ , что это очень глупо, но больше, чем глупо, было невероятно приятно чувствовать физический контакт.

Стайлз через минуту поймал его взгляд и улыбнулся, мягко постукивая носком кроссовок о его лодыжку.

Дерек опустил голову. 

Разумеется, ровно через секунду Стайлз украл у него из тарелки ломтик жареной картошки.

***

\- Но вы _женаты_ , - повторила Лидия, надувая губы. – И это значит, что мы со Скоттом можем играть вместе… постоянно!

\- Да! – широко раскрыв свои жалостливые глаза, вмешался Скотт. Дерек _почувствовал_ , как Стайлз смягчился. – Пап, - он шмыгнул носом. – Я хочу еще поиграть с Лидией.

\- Нет, - сказал Дерек Лидии, и одновременно с ним Стайлз произнес «Ладно, приятель!».

Дети мгновенно оживились.

\- _Стайлз…_ \- простонал Дерек.

\- Он сказал «да»! – победоносно проговорила Лидия. – А значит, мы можем пойти к Скотту домой и там поиграть. Всё по закону!

\- Не по закону, - попытался поспорить с дочерью Дерек.

\- Это бра…брачно… брачно-семейское право!

\- Да, именно это! – воскликнул Скотт.

\- Брачно-семейное право? – переспросил Стайлз, с трудом скрывая смешок.

\- Да!!!

\- Боже, откуда ты знаешь эти слова? – изумился Дерек.

\- Я читаю книжки, _папочка_ , - важно выговорила Лидия, и Стайлз подавился от смеха. – Может, и ты почитаешь, когда мы придем к Скотту домой?

\- Хорошо, - смиренно согласился Дерек. – Но, Лидия, мы со Стайлзом женаты понарошку, так что после сегодняшнего дня вы будете играть как обычно.

\- Я знаю, что понарошку. Я же не глупая, - фыркнула Лидия. – Вы должны _поцеловаться_ , чтобы всё стало по-настоящему.

Господи. И это его ребенок.

Дерек почувствовал, как его шея стала бардовой от смущения, когда он повернулся к Стайлзу.

\- Ты совершенно бесхарактерный, - буркнул он.

\- Сказал тот, кого вынудили сделать мне предложение, - напомнил Стайлз, раскручивая на пальце ключи от джипа. – Но хотя… - он понизил голос и придвинулся ближе, от чего по позвоночнику Дерека пробежала дрожь, – … может, мне просто был нужен предлог, чтобы пригласить тебя на ужин.

Дереку оставалось только глупо хлопать глазами, судорожно глотая, чтобы избавиться от внезапной сухости в горле.

***

Дерек по пальцам одной руки мог посчитать все разы, когда они были в гостях у Стайлза.

Иногда Скотт и Лидия играли дома у Стайлза (в основном, по настоянию Стайлза, так как когда они шли на поводу у Лидии, Скотт всегда приходил только к ним домой и играл с бесконечным количеством кукол Барби). Иногда они все вместе ходили в парк или, если позволяла погода, в бассейн.

В любом случае, куда бы они со Скоттом не ходили, они всегда возвращались домой после ланча. Скотт и Лидия никогда раньше не находились так долго в обществе друг друга.

 _Дерек_ никогда раньше не находился так долго в обществе _Стайлза_.

\- Можешь снять свои туфли, ну, ты в курсе, - сказал Стайлз, прежде чем блаженно развалился на диване.

Дерек подпрыгнул и отвернулся от бесчисленного числа семейных фотографий, уютно усыпавших полку над камином. На одной из них, которая была сделана еще на прошлую Пасху, были запечатлены Скотт в кроличьих ушах и Лидия, широко улыбающиеся и стоящиеся лицом друг к другу. 

\- Да….Я….. Хорошо, да!

Дерек прокашлялся и снял туфли, вполуха отмечая вопль Скотта из другой комнаты про каких-то пришельцев из космоса. 

\- Так и… - он повернулся к Стайлзу.

Опираясь на диванные подушки, Стайлз поднял голову и, тепло улыбнувшись, посмотрел на Дерека.

\- Что? – не понял Дерек, оглядывая себя.

\- Ничего, - слегка запнулся Стайлз. – Просто любуюсь видом.

\- Тогда ты должен всего лишь посмотреть в зеркало, - пробормотал Дерек, шагая через всю комнату, чтобы поближе рассмотреть коллекцию двд. 

Стайлз ничего не ответил, и Дерек начал волноваться, не переступил ли он некую грань, о существовании которой не знал. Дерек нервно огляделся, но отметил лишь внезапный румянец на щеках Стайлза да задумчивое прокручивание кольца принцессы на мизинце.

\- Я не покраснел, - неубедительно проговорил Стайлз, поймав заинтересованный взгляд.

Дерек хмыкнул и молча развернулся к полке.

\- Хочешь что-то посмотреть? – после паузы спросил Стайлз.

\- Ага!

\- Выбери что угодно, но не _«Тачки»_ [1], - добавил Стайлз. – Ненавижу _«Тачки»_.

\- Скотт все еще бредит гонками? – фыркнул Дерек.

\- Не поверишь…

\- Во всяком случае, тебе не приходится смотреть _«Барби и волшебный Пегас»_ [2].

\- Я бы заплатил, чтобы увидеть, как ты выдерживаешь этот мультик до конца, - откинув голову назад, громко засмеялся Стайлз.

Дерек выбрал _«Тачки»_ исключительно из чувства противоречия.

\- Я тебя ненавижу, - вздохнул Стайлз.

\- И вовсе нет!

\- Окей, - легко согласился Стайлз, бросая внимательный взгляд. – Вовсе нет!

Дерек колебался, выбирая между диваном и креслом (которое было на приемлемом расстоянии от чьих-то длинных ног), но Стайлз уже сел нормально и хлопнул рядом собой, так что Дерек даже и _не подумал о сопротивлении_. Он сел на диван, бедром прижавшись к бедру, голова Стайлза чуть склонилась в его сторону, и Дерек даже почувствовал на шее чужое дыхание.

***

На ужин Стайлз приготовил спагетти.

\- Что ты сказал? – спросил он у Дерека, добавляя немного орегано в соус. – Хочешь одну общую тарелку?

Дерек приподнял одну бровь, не стараясь казаться впечатленным.

\- Все эти спагетти-поцелуи работают только в мультфильмах [3], - усмехнулся он. Дерек на 85% был уверен в том, что Стайлз сделал спагетти, чтобы иметь возможность пошутить на эту тему.

\- Ладно, - проговорил Стайлз, поворачиваясь к нему. Дерек затаил дыхание, потому что лицо Стайлза оказалось слишком близко, чем при обычном общении. – Тогда, может, ты просто хочешь меня поцеловать?

Сердце Дерека в сумасшедшем ритме застучало в груди.

\- Я… эээ…

Стайлз облизнул свои губы, медленно… многозначительно, и да. Да, Дерек хотел его поцеловать, ему до чертиков надоело притворяться, что он не хочет…

\- Пап, всё уже готово? – закричал Скотт, вбегая в кухню и волоча за собой Лидию. – Я такой голодный.

Стайлз сделал шаг назад и следующий вздох Дерек сделал с трудом. Он, пошатнувшись, прислонился к стойке со шкафчиками, наблюдая, как Стайлз раскладывает по тарелкам ужин и усаживает детей за стол.

\- Эй! – обратился к нему Стайлз, протягивая тарелку. – Ты ничего не забыл?

\- Я думал, мы собрались есть из одной, - произнес Дерек, заставляя себя сделать пару шагов вперед. И почти сразу чуть не выпустил из рук вилку, которую передал ему Стайлз. 

\- Это же работает только в фильмах, помнишь? – усмехнулся Стайлз, закусив губу. И это движение прошибло искрой позвоночник Дерека. – Но если хочешь, мы можем попробовать чуть позже.

\- Позже, - обреченно повторил Дерек.

***

После ужина Скотт с Лидией захотели посмотреть фильм и уселись на диване, а Дерек со Стайлзом заняли места по разные стороны от детей.

Дерек не особо акцентировал свое внимание на экране, он, возможно, вообще и не сказал бы, какой фильм они смотрели, так как то, что произошло перед ужином на кухне, снова и снова прокручивалось у него в голове.

Когда, наконец, поползли финальные титры, Скотт и Лидия ожидаемо крепко спали. Дерек вздохнул и посмотрел через детей на Стайлза, который еще раньше окинул Дерека нечитаемым взглядом.

\- Мы, наверно, пойдем, - прошептал Дерек.

\- Тебе не обязательно уходить.

Брови Дерека поползли вверх.

\- В смысле, я хочу сказать, что… - Стайлз пожал плечами. – Такой длинный день был сегодня… Мы можем положить Лидию в комнате Скотта. 

Дерек застонал и откинул голову на спинку дивана.

\- Если я оставлю Лидию с ночевкой, это никогда не закончится. Она захочет ночевать здесь _каждый день_.

\- Так скажешь ей «нет», - фыркнул Стайлз.

\- Я не могу.

\- Слабак!

\- Я знаю!

Стайлз ухмыльнулся, прищурив глаза:

\- Серьезно, чувак, оставайся!

\- Я не усну на диване, - проворчал Дерек.

\- Никто о диване и не говорит, - расплылся в улыбке Стайлз, демонстрируя пальцы левой руки. – Мы же женаты, припоминаешь такое?

Дерек сглотнул и вытер вспотевшие ладони о джинсы, встретившись взглядом со Стайлзом.

\- Ну, хорошо.

Они перенесли и уложили детей в комнате Скотта, оставив включенным ночник в виде паровозика Томаса. Стайлз головой показал в сторону прихожей и Дерек, засунув руки в карманы, тихо пошел за ним.

\- Итак… - немного смущенно проговорил Стайлз, заходя в другую комнату и закрывая за ними дверь, не включив даже свет. – Вот моя спальня.

Кое-где на полу угадывалась разбросанная одежда, да и кровать была наполовину заправленной, но комната все равно выглядела довольно уютной, обжитой и…

Дерек отвел глаза от кровати, чтобы сосредоточиться на Стайлзе, который все еще топтался около двери и слегка нервничал.

\- Ты же не брыкаешься во сне? – спросил Дерек, чтобы разрядить обстановку, и Стайлз, улыбнувшись, закатил глаза.

\- Нет, но я всегда сплю голым.

Следующая фраза Дерека скоропостижно скончалась еще где-то на выходе из диафрагмы.

\- Чт…

\- Господи, да я _шучу_. Давай, здоровяк, оставляем только боксеры.

\- Может, это я сплю голым, - сказал Дерек, в основном, чтобы отвлечь себя от зрелища, когда Стайлз начал сдирать с себя рубашку. Он поспешил последовать его примеру.

\- Жалоб на этот счет ты вряд ли здесь услышишь, - Стайлз посмотрел долгим взглядом и потянул свои джинсы вниз, от чего сердце Дерека учащенно забилось.

Прежде, чем он у него получилось хоть как-то охарактеризовать взгляд Стайлза, тот лишь в одном нижнем белье забрался на кровать и откинул одеяло, выжидательно глядя на Дерека. А Дерек просто… определенно покончил со всеми ожиданиями. 

Он опустился на кровать и повернулся к Стайлзу, обнимая и пряча лицо у него на шее, пока тот не застонал от такого количества прикосновений к голой коже.

\- _Черт_ , - нерешительно выдохнул Стайлз, цепляясь за талию Дерека. Его пальцы заскользили по коже, приводя в возбуждение каждый нерв. – Черт, Дерек… Я хочу… С тобой… Ну, если это еще не очень очевидно…

Дерек тихо засмеялся, обжигая дыханием дрогнувшего Стайлза:

\- Я тоже этого хочу!

Легкими касаниями губ Дерек отмечал все нежные местечки на шее Стайлза, постепенно переходя к плечам, пока Стайлз не стиснул судорожно пальцы.

\- Пожалуйста… Просто иди сюда и, наконец, поцелуй меня, пока я не сдох от спермотоксикоза.

\- Ты не умрешь от спермотоксикоза, - приподнимаясь, пообещал Дерек.

\- Заткнись уже, - простонал Стайлз, и Дерек жадно впился в его рот поцелуем, чувствуя, как наконец Стайлз отпускает напряжение.

Дерек уже давно так не _целовал_ кого-то, наслаждаясь близостью чужого тела. Он немного отстранился и большим пальцем обвел нижнюю губу Стайлза, а тот толкнулся влажным языком.

\- Я хочу этого, - снова повторил Дерек, и Стайлз решительно потянулся за следующим поцелуем.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] – обсессия Скотта
> 
>   
> 
> 
> [2] – любимое орудие пыток Лидии для Дерека
> 
>   
> 
> 
> [3] – самый известный спагетти-поцелуй (м/ф «Леди и бродяга» (1955 г.))
> 
>   
> 


End file.
